ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Demonic Tiphia
Testimonials :*Duo by 75 THF/NIN tank and RDM/NIN :*Duo By 75 SAM/NIN and 51 BST/WHM :*Solo by 75 RNG/NIN using sleep bolts. :*Solo by a 75 BLU/NIN with NPC there (was not needed at all), even if you get unlucky with the pollen spam, he hits for about 30 dmg and his accuracy isn't the greatest. It can just be taken down gradually with sword DOT and try to add in disservment poison. Draylo 20:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :*Duoed quite easily by a 75 MNK/THF and 72 DRG/WHM with no difficulty. Healing Breath wasn't used once. Jump attacks work very well for interrupting Cure V spells. :*Soloed easily by 75 BLM/RDM, using Sleep/Nuke method. Stoneskin and Blink all the time, and Aspir when you can, Silence Demonic Tiphia before nuking is the key to avoid him casting spells. Never got resisted Sleep or Sleep II but Silence wears off early sometimes. :*Solo with extreme ease as 75SAM/37RNG with proper gear(Sleep arrows, r.acc gear, JSE, shigeto bow), using what I call Sleepwinders. Tiphia will use no TP moves nor Spells unless missing is frequent and is allowed to wake up. :* Extremely easily duo'd by MNK/DNC & BLU/THF. General DoT until 60%, then BLU closed CASA Light & MNK hundred fisted, after that BLU kept on CureV stun duty. Fight ended within 3-4 minutes. :* Solo MNK75/DNC. NM took 59% dmg from my melee (compared to PH's) and even less on ws (Asuranand DK barely graced 500dmg compared to 1-1.2k on PH's) anyone else noticed such ?. Impossible to kill while it has MP due to this dmg cut. Used Hundred Fists when it hit 50% HP for the 6th time. If the word about increasing acc and att is true i would have lost for sure judging from the fight so far. --Catslave :*Easy, though relatively long, solo with BST75/DNC37 and Lifedrinker Lars. Sleepga II never stuck on Lars, so Tiphia never was able to completely refill its HP and often had Cure V interrupted. Only needed to use Reward twice throughout the fight before Tiphia used Final Sting.--Aries73 :*Soloed by 75 DRG/BLU with saurian helm and +150 wyvern hp with relative ease, nm barely scratched me with cocoon up, fight took about 30 minutes due to no real way of countering pollen. I did have to use a yagudo drink about 2/3 of the way through the fight to get some mp back. Sleepga only stuck on my wyvern once out of 5 or 6 times. Final Sting did 641 damage with cocoon up. This nm will piss you off but you never really will be in danger of dying unless you run out of mp or somehow manage to link a couple wespes. :*MNK75/DNC37 Demonic Tiphia started doing 35 - 45dmg and missing 4 - 7 times in a row, after 50min it started landing most blow even with Dodge for 60 - 80dmg :*Soloed easily by a 75 SAM/DNC ::: /DNC sub job may be optional but this is how I did it and you will see why. Starting the fight its nice to have 200+ TP, a charged meditate and Sekkanoki. Use Drain Samba II and open with a Fusion or Fragmentation skill chain, meditate and melee as usual. Frequently use either Box Step or Quick Step. The reason for this is because the NM loves to use Erase on itself when it has status ailments. Whether this changes the rate of it using its TP moves or not, I can say in my three encounters with the NM it rarely used any TP moves and Pollen only twice. It would always Erase itself, melee me for a while and then Erase again. ::: When you get the NM to around 50% now is a good time to use your 2hr and hit it with a Light skillchain. If you have the right kind of setup you can perform this skillchain without Meiko Shisui which you should do as frequently as possible in that case. ::: Under 40% the NM will begin its Cure V spam. This is where Tachi: Gekko saves your life. If you save your TP between casting you should always have 100+ TP. Once you see it begin to cast you need to hit it with Gekko which will silence and interrupt the cast. Its not very likely you will see Pollen past this point. ~Aes RDM/BLM :*Soloable by RDM/NIN or /BLM using the standard DoT kiting method. Keep Bind on as much as possible, gravity when necessary and Sleep if/when you need an MP breather. Just remember to let your DoT's wear off before you try to sleep it. This is not a quick fight by any measure and under 40% you will have to pay special attention to when silence wears off and apply it again immediately. Once Cure V can erase a good 10+ minutes of DoT. Keep Stoneskin up as well as shadows/blink. ~Aes Final Sting and solo drops Does anyone know if say...I were to solo this and she used Final Sting and killed me, if you can still get drops? I've looked everywhere, and found nothing so far.--Birdman1nonly 07:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty sure you do get the drops, yes --Sidi 06:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Of the couple times I've died while soloing this I've not gotten any drop from the mob. I've only died twice while soloing this however so I can't say 100% that you will or will not get a drop if you die. ♀Kerayu 16:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC)♫ Drops always go to any pt or alliance member in the respective zone (or treasure pool if multiple member are present), no matter their distance to the fight or wether they're alive or dead. Only exception is if your inventory is full :P --Catslave I don't believe being in pt has anything to do with it. Just killed for fun with a couple friends, triggered Final Sting to finish her off. Still got a drop. http://tinyurl.com/demonic-tiphia --Aneu 22:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Final Sting does give Drops, I got 3 Royal Jelly and the Tiphia (woot, 1/1) after it did final sting to my friend.InfamousDS 21:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) THF Solo points to consider Watched a THF fight this solo for 30 minutes then called a GM on him. 10 minutes later a WHM showed up, and 20 minutes later they got it to 25% and it used final sting instead of Pollen. Before that the THF couldn't get him to below 45% on his own, it would spam Cure V and Pollen to much. --Apelila 11:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) *Why did you call a GM on him? Doesn't make any sense. --JTimmons October 11 2007 Lol like it was the THF's fault that he couldnt get it to die. GoGoNoobs that GM people and have no idea what they are camping and what the mob can do. Bkbahamut 02:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) MP Go bored, and was fighting this for around 45-50minutes as 70DRK/THF and 75MNK/NIN. After a while, I used Aspir and only got 2MP back, so then I did it again and got back 0MP. It also ceased to cast Cure V around that point too, so it does have a set amount that can be used up. --Mitsukai-Hawke 21:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) It doesnt run out of mp, this was down to a dark magic resistance bein built up over time. Maverick 19:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) No, you are incorrect. I'm editing the article to reflect this. I've fought Demonic Tiphia for almost 2 hours solo as Mnk/Nin. It DOES run out of MP, and will cease casting all spells after approximately 45 minutes. Greatguardian 22:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Healing Magic Just killed this thing as 75NIN/WAR and it must have very low Healing magic skill, duo'd it with a BRD and was getting double march. I have 20% haste gear and was using suppanomimi and it only managed to get cure 5 off 7 out of 19 times before it used Final Sting and dropped the Tiphia Sting. The fight only took around 4 minutes total. Fishura 03:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Drop rate This NM drop rate isn't 100% like what I see "5/5 100%" I got him before few days and it final sting on me and no drop. :I hope you realise 5 is a very small sample space? 14:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) PLD/RDM Solo I just soloed her as a pld/rdm. It took aprox. 40 minutes to finish (got a normal wespe to link during it, and hadda kill her too), long slow, but quite possible. Nothing really special to do about it, just keep phalanx up (and enspells, I spammed dia as well, evne though she spammed erase, any lil bit helped imo). Stoneskin can last quite some time, but she also sleepga II's, so I kept off so I could get hit to recover and get tp from getting hit as well. I did use atonement however the entire time, don't know how much dmg vorpal would've done, since I stuck with atonement's constant 750 dmg. I also have a very extensive DD set, allowing me to damage at a decent rate... full def build probably wouldn't help too much, since I didn't drop below 200 mp during it, and when finished still had 350mp recovered from parades and autorefresh... rarely had to cure myself, just cured to keep mp regen at full, otherwise she hits very low, so full offensive is probably better. Finally got her to about 15%, then she decided to final sting me for 945 dmg, but could've easily kept up with her for longer (was determined to keep going until one of us died... even if it was 5 hours, and at the rate I was loosing hp/mp, there was no way I was gonna die from her). It was fairly easy, just keep phalanx up, and keep meleeing... doon't even really needa watch screen more than to pop out wses every time you can (I was making food while doing it). Unfortunately no drop :P --Sidi 06:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Blu/nin Solo this NM a few times as blu/nin. Having MP drainkiss equipped was very helpful. Trying to keep Slow or def down on this is a waste of MP as the NM will spam erase on itself even if there are no negative effects on itself. Without any Evasion gear on, or merits in evasion, this mob will take shadows down somewhat fast and will hit for 22-60 dmg. As soon as the mob drops under 50% HP it will start to Spam Cure V for 588HP (~6% it's hp). Just keep up Sword DoT, Disseverment for Poison effect, and mp drainkiss when it's up. Self Distortion Skill chain takes a decent chunk of HP off this mob and should only be used when it's close to 50% HP, after keep Headbutt spam and other DD spells (Hysteric Barrage, Frenetic rip etc) until you get it down. Around 35% HP it will start spamming TP moves in which I saw a Pollen for 2400HP so keeping it stuned is important. At 15% HP if it doesn't Pollen it will Final Sting for it's tp move. This shouldn't kill a blu with full hp (unless taru), but it will do around 1000~1200hp. Final sting can go off as early as 25% however, so keep you're hp full if possible. ♀Kerayu 16:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC)♫ I've been camping this, and I've tried both /nin and /dnc. /nin I couldn't keep up enough MP to keep myself healed. /dnc took a very long time, but had the staying power and Aspir Samba to keep fuel for head butts and disseverments. I suggest Reactor Cool, as paralyze is very useful and it doesn't take as much maintenance as Plasma Charge. Genbu's Shield also a plus, but obviously not required. Final Sting did 400 damage to me with no Cocoon. Mikauk 17:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Final Sting is a self-destruct ability and is based on current HP rather than Attack power. That said, Cocoon wouldn't help anyways. A few points to consider I tried soloing this as 75DNC/37NIN, and I noticed several things. 1) Dancer CANNOT do this, low damage output is easily overcame by pollen spam. best I could ever do was 40%. However, a moderately geared Samurai can rip through this like tissue paper w/ good support healing. Samurai was a friend of mine. 2) In all of the 3 hours I spent hitting it, it did not run out of MP. Blm friend of mine came by after 2 hours of solo and aspired it several times for a total of 600MP drained, yet it didn't cease to cast spells. During the whole 2 hours it spammed sleepga and erase, almost never used paralyga, and true to front page listing only used cure 5 below 50%. Except the times it cast it just after a pollen. 3) Only uses sharp sting and pollen, not sure if these are the only bee moves because I haven't checked the page recently, but they are the only ones it used until 25%. The first time it hit 100TP under 25% it did final sting for (crazy enough) 1337 damage. 4) HP is very low for its level, at most 10k. 600dmg WS were doing noticeable chunks to its bar, and when it did pollen for upwards to 3.5k at least 40% of the bar was healed. 5) Most pollen ever healed by was 3326hp, not 4000. Unless someone saw 4000, this should be changed. I saw it do at least 100 pollens, roughly 30 were at 50%-, places where 4000 were possible. 6) I don't think its attack and accuracy go up, I think all stats go up. original cure 5 healed by 560, towards the end of the 3rd hour it had increased to 622. A direct increase to accuracy would have been noticeable, but I easily avoided attacks the whole time, making me think only DEX went up. Damage increased from 50 a hit minimum to 90 a hit minimum, a great deal but not nearly as much as a direct increase would be because of how long I was fighting. 7) Seems to lose emnity over time at a rapid rate, A THF friend came by with the BLM (he d/c, then BLM changed to SAM) and SA once for regular hit, then failed TA Dancing edge onto me. After this I couldn't pull it off of him with Waltz 3 spam and Animated Flourish until he did 3 successful TA DE onto me (each one I would have hate briefly, but it would return to him until the 3rd). You have to keep in mind I had been doing a constant 30 damage a hit with dual wield and joyeuse for 2 hours, as well as using Waltz 4 on myself often because 3 Wespe linked at the start and stayed on me for the full 2 hours until they arrived and the BLM logged hate. I didn't use shadows until roughly an hour in, when the NM started doing 70 damage a hit. Consider these things please, and don't try this unless you can dole out more damage then it can heal back.InfamousDS 20:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC)